Bullsquid
The Bullsquid is a bipedal, highly aggressive creature that appears throughout the Black Mesa Research Facility due to the dimensional rift caused by the Resonance Cascade. Bullsquid are able to survive, if not thrive, in environments that are unfriendly or even toxic to humans, including sewers and pools of radioactive, chemical, or biological waste. On Xen, Bullsquids are found drinking from Healing Pools. Overview , as seen during the Resonance Cascade, with a Protozoan orbiting behind.]] The body of a Bullsquid is vaguely similar in appearance to that of a small Theropod, with two short, muscular legs and a thick tail that tapers to a point. The thorax abruptly joins the creature's head with no neck or other visible separation. A typical specimen stands roughly one meter tall and about two meters in length. Two slit-pupiled, black and glossy eyes are mounted on either side of its head. The tail had a hooked claw at its tip, which explains the large amount of damage caused by the Bullsquid's spin attack. The Bullsquid's most striking feature, however, is the collection of bright red, tentacle-like protrusions ending its teeth which surround its mouth and allows it to grasp prey. The Bullsquid can also charge an opponent with surprising speed and force; these two attributes are likely the cause of its portmanteau name. The Bullsquid's overall coloration is roughly comparable to that of a spotted cat: its skin is sandy brown and its upper surfaces has dark spots. The creature's skin appears to be slimy, similar to that of a terrestrial amphibian such as the frog. Like most of the creatures found on Xen, Bullsquids are studied in Black Mesa's Sector E. Behavior and skills The Bullsquid has an array of offensive capabilities. They display a very territorial disposition, as they have often been seen attacking other creatures and even members of their own species. They viciously attack Headcrabs, not stopping until all Headcrabs in their sight are eliminated, while they do not harm Houndeyes. They however do not attack, even when attacked themselves, when encountered during the Resonance Cascade in Half-Life and in the same map in Opposing Force. They are drinking from a Healing Pool both times, however, so it is likely that they are simply not aggressive while feeding or drinking or that they cannot see the player somehow. At close range, a hostile Bullsquid will either maul its victim with its teeth, or suddenly spin around, delivering a powerful strike with its tail, often causing a gibbing. At long range, the Bullsquid is able to spit a toxic, bile-colored substance from its mouth, like the Antlion Worker, the Archer or the Charger. While not particularly accurate or fast, it causes moderate damage, even at very long range. Eli Vance's leg was lost when he was attacked by a Bullsquid while helping Isaac Kleiner climb over a barrier to get into a Combine city.Half-Life 2: Raising the BarHalf-Life 2: Prima Official Game Guide Behind the scenes *The Bullsquid is a reminiscence of a creature originally created by Chuck Jones for Quiver, the "Land Squid".File:Quiver Land Squid.jpgHalf-Life 2: Raising the Bar *The Bullsquid was originally called "Bullchicken". It is still referred to as bullchicken in the console (i.e. "monster_bullchicken"). *The very first Bullsquid was white. Its second iteration was a bright yellow. ''Half-Life 2 *The Bullsquid was originally to appear in ''Half-Life 2. Like the Houndeye, also cut from Half-Life 2, it was to be glimpsed during the original train ride to City 17''Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar'' and appear in the Canals. It can be found in playable Beta, in the map "d1_canals_02", although the sprite of its toxic spit, now appearing green, does not show properly.WC mappackPlayable ''Half-Life 2'' Beta *Its skin color was changed to a deep maroon, while another alternate texture made them pale green.Playable ''Half-Life 2'' Beta *A slideshow revealing the events between Half-Life and Half-Life 2 was to be shown to Gordon at Eli's lab. In one of the images, Bullsquids were to be seen chasing a family from a suburban house.Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar *In the playable ''Half-Life 2'' Beta texture folder for the Bullsquid can be found a texture file named "NewBullsquidSheet.vtf", which is actually an alternate skin for the Ichthyosaur. It is also signed by Ted Backman and dated 2003, in his stylized signature.Playable ''Half-Life 2'' Beta files *According to series' writer Marc Laidlaw, it still exists in the Half-Life 2 continuity, being "around here somewhere".[http://www.halflife2.net/forums/showthread.php?t=114535 Marc Laidlaw Vault on the Halflife2.net Forums] Gallery ''Half-Life'' Pre-release File:Quiver Land Squid.jpg|Concept art for Quiver's "Land Squid" concept. File:Bullsquid concept.jpg|Concept art for the first, white Bullsquid. File:Bullchicken white scientist run.jpg|White Bullsquid chasing a scientist. File:Bullchicken white.jpg|First, white version. Bullchicken smg.jpg|Battle with yellow Bullsquids. File:Beta houndeye bullsquids.jpg|Houndeye and yellow Bullsquids in the Beta Black Mesa. File:Bullchicken swim.jpg|Swimming yellow Bullsquids. File:Bullchicken underwater.jpg|Ditto. File:Bullsquid guard.jpg|Yellow Bullsquid eating Black Mesa employees. File:Scientist bulls.jpg|An early scientist model with a yellow Bullsquid and a dead Headcrab in the back. Retail File:Bullsquid first.jpg|Bullsquid in Black Mesa. File:Bullsquid headcrab attack2.jpg|Bullsquid spitting on a Headcrab. File:Bullsquid headcrab attack3.jpg|Bullsquid about to kill a Headcrab. File:Bullsquid Xen Op4.jpg|Bullsquid drinking on Xen in Opposing Force, in the same map as in Half-Life. File:Of bullsquid pond.jpg|Ditto, larger view. File:Bullsquid hd model.jpg|The HD Bullsquid. File:Of4a2000450.jpg|Bullsquid being studied. ''Half-Life 2'' (cut) File:Bullsquid beta.jpg|The ''Half-Life 2'' Beta red Bullsquid model. File:Bullsquids canals.jpg|Red Bullsquids in the map "d1_canals_02". File:D1 canals bullsquid broken.jpg|Red Bullsquids attacking the player in the map "d1_canals_02". , with the toxic spit sprite not showing properly. File:D1 canals bullsquid headcrabs.jpg|Red Bullsquid attacking Headcrabs in the map "d1_canals_02". File:Canals 02 11 bullsquid.jpg|Red Bullsquid in the map "canals_02_11". File:Wasteland bridge05 02.jpg|Red Bullsquids in the prefab Wasteland map "wasteland_bridge05". File:Bullsquid body signed.png|Texture for the red Bullsquid model, signed by Ted Backman. List of appearances *''Half-Life: Day One'' *''Half-Life'' *''Half-Life: Opposing Force'' *''Half-Life: Blue Shift'' *''Half-Life: Decay'' *''Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar'' References Category:Xen creatures Category:Half-Life Category:Half-Life: Opposing Force Category:Half-Life: Blue Shift Category:Spitters Category:Enemies Category:Ted Backman designs